


Dirty Work

by aestivali



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Caesar has need of Antony's talents.





	Dirty Work

"I need you to pay a visit to Caecilius," said Caesar, calmly.

"What for?" asked Antony, his feet up on the table.

"He does not seem to understand the urgency of my request."

"Strange. The bribe you offered seemed urgently large."

"Indeed," said Caesar. "Yet he is resistant."

"Then I shall visit him," said Antony, "but I hope you don't expect me to be subtle."

"My dear Antony," said Caesar, giving him an almost affectionate look, "if I needed subtlety, I would not send you."

Antony guffawed. "I should be offended."

"But you are not."

Antony grinned. "No, I'm not."


End file.
